User talk:Cajunazn
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Hero Academy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan I knew you were cheating on Hvm Whodamanj 16:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Whodamanj :: Maybe ;) I enjoy making wikis! However I havent focused much on this one... :( Cajunazn 16:48, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage Rework Hey there Cajanuazn! My name is Jorge and I a member of the Community Development team here at Wikia. With the upcoming release of Hero Academy on Steam in August, we thought it would be great to highlight the game and the wiki! Although the wordmark is great, it looks like the site is in need of a touch up, maybe a new skin and a mainpage redesign - just some basic changes to make the wiki more visually appealing and navigable. If you have any input or suggestions, let me know on my talk page! I'll likely start tomorrow. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Good luck! Awesome to see that its going to steam! Jordan Cajunazn 22:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:44, September 5, 2012 (UTC) There is a new update for Hero Academy, a new team called Shaolin came out. BTW, I will be adding how to solve all the challenge levels (besides "Challenge Collection" which I did not buy, & "Line Them Up" from "Meet Team Fortress 2" which I can't beat). Beat me to it Hey pal, I was thinking about creating a wiki for this game, but looks like you got to it first. :P Anyhow, I'll still contribute as much as I can to this wiki, and help it grow. :) JosephHawk (talk) 02:32, August 10, 2013 (UTC)JosephHawk :Hah, well welcome and happy editing! I haven't been too active here due to many IRL duties. Cajunazn (talk) 01:02, August 16, 2013 (UTC)